Tromazo
by Gleek4DaysofourLives
Summary: Tromazo is the Greek word for terrify. Summary: Will takes a trip and comes home to a relatively normal Salem, not realizing that under the surface, all Hell is about to break loose. He never should have left. WARNING: Rating subject to change.


**TROMAZO**

_**Tromazo is the Greek word for terrify. **_

_**Summary: Will takes a trip and comes home to a relatively normal Salem, not realizing that under the surface, all Hell is about to break loose. He never should have left.**_

**Chapter 1**

I'm dog tired. I love that fact that Sonny wanted to do something special for my return home, but _sheesh._ It could've waited until the jet-lag had worn off. I can't help but feel bad for complaining. I had left him home for two weeks with a three year old Ari, and both sets of our parents. I'm surprised he had had enough energy after dealing with all of them to plan for the party.

I had been in California for two weeks as Berkley had called me back to so some follow-up to the program I went to a couple years back. Apparently the same guest lecturer had been there, and the director of the event had been impressed with my skill as writer and wanted me to meet him personally. That found me away from my husband, my daughter, our family for two whole weeks. I was happy to be home.

Sighing, I return to our bedroom to unpack my suitcase and duffel bag. As I'm bending over in front of the dresser to put away the things I had bought during the trip, I notice an intricately carved wooden box. Not knowing what it was, I pick it up. "_If it were a part of the surprise party, Sonny would've given it to me already. It won't hurt to look at it…" _ I flip open the latch, and just barely manage to hold back my –manly- squeal of shock and surprise as at least half a dozen folded pieces of paper fall out and make their way to the floor.

"What the hell is this?" I sit on the floor and unfold the nearest piece of paper.

"_Sonny, I miss you. I can't wait until I can see the day where I find myself wrapped up in your strong arms. When that day comes, I can only hope that you'll stay true to me, to us. You make my life worth living. All that I am, all that I do, and all that I see is brighter because of you. Have a nice day, my love!_

_All my love, Serpent"_

What. In the actual. Fuck. I quickly open the rest of the letters and am shocked to see that they all have varying degrees of the same thing written on their pages "_I can't wait to see you again… My love… Greek God… Personal Adonis… my sun, my life, my heart…" _All of these notes signed by the same person. Serpent_. _All of these notes written to Sonny. **MY **Sonny. Married Sonny. Sonny with a daughter, and a husband. A **FURIOUS** husband.

I can feel the tears fill my eyes as I gather the notes and the wooden box. I'm making my way out the door of the bedroom, and then out the front door. I'm storming my way through town, probably doing a perfect impression of my mother, but at this point, I don't care. I shove my way through the people in the Horton Town Square and barge into Club TBD. I stop short when I see Sonny, sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Surrounded by my parents and his parents, and T and Abi and both of my grandmothers and EJ and EVERYONE ELSE we know in this Godforsaken town. Absolutely everyone. I take the time to stop and think on my actions. I might be overreacting. I don't know what's going on here. These notes could be from one of his brothers for all I know. But then I rethink. "_My love… my personal Adonis…"_ These notes sure as hell ain't from his damn brothers. My anger reboils and before I can stop myself again, I'm at the table and throwing the notes in his face and the box on the table.

I ignore everyone's stunned, confused faces and focus on Sonny. I try to stay calm but in the face of my anger, I'm screaming, and I'm certain that I can be heard from halfway across town. "JACKSON, WHAT THE FUCK. IS THIS?!"

His eyes grow large and he's trying to stammer out an answer. But it only serves to make me angrier and the flash if recognition he has when he looks at the box increases the emotion tenfold. My sight goes blurry, and I'm not even aware of my actions until I hear the sharp _crack _and the intake of everyone's breath as the palm of my hand comes into contact with his face. "Jackson, I asked you a question. WHAT IS THIS?"

I vaguely register the tears on my face and the feeling of Justin standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

I keep my eyes trained on Sonny and I'm waiting for my answer.

"I don't know." He looks genuinely upset, and I kind of feel bad for a second, but I won't give this up. I push Justin away and pick up a piece of paper from the table and clear my throat to read it aloud.

"_To my dear, dear Jackson. I miss you. I miss us. I miss waking up in your arms every morning. When the day comes and I can hold you again, I will be most grateful to the gods for placing you in my life. I give all my love to you, my personal sun, my love, my life, my light, my Adonis. Love, Serpent."_

The sound of a voice saying "Oh shit" pulls me out of my anger-induced stupor and I can't help but think to myself,

"_Oh shit indeed, Victor, oh shit indeed."_

**Now people please don't freak out on me. Just to make sure you guys read the author's notes on stories, I'm gonna put a bit of an obvious but necessary spoiler here. Sonny is not cheating on Will. I know it looks that way, but I promise you he's not. This story might have a sequel, it is multi-chapter, and it will have a happy ending. But, SPOILER ALERT! I kind of need names for Sonny's stalker leave name in your review along with whether you thinks this sucks or not. Tata for now, my lovelies! Happy reading!**

Two pages on Microsoft Word

Word Count: 1,078


End file.
